


Boys in the Big City

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Living Together, M/M, POV Dan Howell, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: The night before filming "Boys in the Big City," Dan reflects on moving in with Phil.





	Boys in the Big City

**Author's Note:**

> For the PFF Bingo square "bed sharing." Short and sweet :)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta [yourfriendlyblogstalker](https://yourfriendlyblogstalker.tumblr.com/)! Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and is in no way intended to be a factual representation of irl Dan and Phil

Dan and Phil always had at least a vague outline for their gaming channel videos before they started recording. Unlike their main channel videos, they weren’t scripted, but they still had a general sense of what would happen. 

They’d play 2 out of 3, give or take an all or nothing, with some general bants in the middle. With the SIMS, they’d started slowly, but each episode had a purpose: creating Dil, building a house, making friends (the goals might be more or less successful, but still, they were there). When it came to this episode, though, Dan decided he needed to sit down and have a talk beforehand, more than just the ordinary vague sketch.

Dan and Phil were both extremely attached to Dab and Evan, as were their fans, and they wanted to do this episode right. But Dan had another reason. Despite them being fictional, he couldn’t help but see his and Phil’s life in Dab and Evan. Obviously, they never found Lara Croft money, or got attacked by animals they tried to help (Although. Phil did get bit in the Florida, that one time). But they went on holidays together very early on. Their trip to Jamaica was maybe comparable to Dab and Evan’s first time away together. 

Anyway, the point was, this was all moving very fast, and Dan was having feelings about the parallels here. He wanted to reminisce before they went on camera, so he could have at least a somewhat controlled reaction in the video. 

So Dan sat Phil down to remember their first flat.

~~~

_ They had picked out the flat together, but really Phil had most of the say. Dan had been fine with this, honestly, because he was more so trying not to freak out about how fast this all was. He was moving in with someone, who, in his more sappy moments, he could already tell was the love of his life. He didn’t know how living together would work, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine ever living without Phil. Maybe they’d hate each other as flatmates, but he knew he would do everything in his power to make them okay together. Phil was land when he had been drowning, and now he had the chance to build up a little island for just the two of them. Dan needed Phil, but he knew Phil needed him too, and that scared him, just as it electrified his heart. They were better together than they ever would be apart. They fit, like puzzle pieces, or, dare he say it, soulmates. _

_ Dan knew this, felt it in his bones, and yet he was scared. For this was a big step. He was diving in deep, but he knew Phil would be there to swim with him. Or something. Whether Phil was land or a swimming companion, the point still stood. Dan wouldn’t drown when Phil was with him. _

_ Anyway. They decided they’d have two bedrooms. Partly for YouTube, but also in case they needed it. They’d been solidly in each others’ lives for a while now, but that wasn’t quite the same as occupying the same space. So they’d get two beds, but sleep in one. Always good to have a backup plan. That first night they moved in, they shared the bed, and it felt monumental. They’d shared a bed before, but this was _ theirs _ in a way the others hadn’t been. In their space, where there were no secrets between the sheets. _

~~~

Dab and Evan weren’t real. But they were, in some ways, idealized versions of what Dan and Phil had been. They didn’t have to deal with real life things like Dan’s depression or Phil’s anxiety. They had no need for pretense. They would only have one bed.

Right now, Dan was wistful, remembering the fear and freedom he felt in those early days, but by tomorrow, when they filmed, he knew he would be proud.


End file.
